Computer backup and recovery tools are typically used by scheduling a set number of backups, such as one backup per day. A potential problem with the traditional backup system is that if a user needs to recover data, the data that was created after the last backup will typically be lost. It would be desirable to efficiently protect and manage information so that the information can be recovered even in between scheduled backups.